A Wonderful Monsterous Propsal
by Amber.M.L
Summary: Percy just proposed to Annabeth and they have to fight a hellhound right when it spoils the moment
1. Chapter 1

"_Oh no" I said panicking. "I've got my date with Annabeth in an hour and I lost the ring." I had bought a pretty expensive three carrot ring for her, and I lost it. I looked every where the kitchen, bedroom, closet, den, and the living room. It was no where in sight._

_When I was about ready to leave I put riptide in my jacket pocket. I felt a box shaped object next to it. Thank the gods it was the engagement ring._

_I was late, like always, getting to the Greek museum. When I walked up to her almost stopped dead in the middle of my tracks. There she was, Annabeth Chase in a short black dress, showing off her long and slender legs, the dress hugged at her curves, the sleeves covered about a third of her shoulders, and the neck was a v-neck shape, she also wore little owl stud earrings, her dads college ring along with her Camp Half-blood necklace, and little black heels, and her blonde hair was straight till you got to the bottom of it because that's where it started to curl. She looked amazing!!!_

_ For a second all I saw and could think about was Annabeth. Then I finally came back to earth. As I got closer to her she started to grin and as I got closer and closer her grin got bigger and bigger. We bought the tickets and went inside._

_ I took her to the back, where I had first been attacked by a monster, and we studied the gods even more (we didn't need to but I was really nervous tonight)._

_ Finally after about thirty minutes later, I looked at her and she could tell that I was nervous. She said "Percy, I know that something is wrong. Don't even think about saying that nothing is wrong, so just tell me what's wrong"_

_ "Well… um… the-there's something that I want to ask you Annabeth." _

_ "Just spit it out seaweed brain" she said while grinning._

_ I don't know why but, I just love it when she calls me seaweed brain._

_ Ok I thought here it goes. "Annabeth since I first met you, I knew that I felt a connection between us. Since then we've been on so many quests together. When you went missing when we had to solve the titans curse I was scared, but then I was relieved when we found you alive. When you kissed me for the first time I felt sparks fly and since then I knew that you were the one. So Annabeth Chase… will you marry me?_

_ She just stood there with this expression on her face like she was about to cry. I stood there waiting for an answer. Thoughts rushed around my head._

_ "Yes of course I'll marry you seaweed brain" Annabeth said._

_ "You just made me the happiest man around wise girl" I told her._

_ I picked her up in a hug and since both her feet were off the ground, and I swung her around in a hug. After I put her back down we kissed for the longest time ever._

_ Just then we heard a window crash. We turned around to see what just spoiled the moment. There stood the biggest hellhound that I ever saw. I uncapped riptide and Annabeth took out her dagger, we looked at each other and nodded._

_ We had a strategy down for years. I went to the left and she went to the right. We fought so many before but this one was the hardest one yet. We hid behind Athena's statue. "We need a new battle plan" Annabeth said. "Wait a minute you got your Yankees cap in your purse right?" I had asked her._

_ "Yeah… why?"_

_ "Ok if you put it on and climb up your mother's statue you could kill it."_

_ "But what will you do?" she asked me._

_ "I'm going to distract it. When you get to the top take off your cap, that way we can kill it."_

_ Annabeth put on her cap and was who knows where. I still had riptide out. So I ran up to the hellhound and started insulting it. About thirty minutes later I wasn't sure if I could handle this much longer, then I saw Annabeth at the top of the hellhound. I yelled "we go on three." _

_ "Ready one… two… three."_

_ I threw riptide in the hellhound she stabbed it with her dagger. It vaporized with in seconds. I saw Annabeth falling and ran to go catch her. After she fell in my arms she looked at me and said "we make a pretty good team don't we seaweed brain?"_

_ "yes we do wise girl." Then we kissed long and hard. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Godly Wedding

The next few months were very stressful. We had to find a church, book a band, get are save the dates, order the wedding cake, get the rings, and so much more. There was never a day that went by that I couldn't wait to get home and relax then go to sleep. But when ever I would wake up the next day the stress would start all over once again.

We were going to get married on June 21 (which is the day of the summer solstice) and that was about four months away. I also feel like Annabeth has been driving me crazy, because according to her everything has got to be perfect.

I finally got a break about two months before the wedding. She was dress shopping and thank the gods I was not allowed to go even with in a thousand feet of a bridal shop. So I just decided to kick it back with Grover in my apartment.

Well more stress had started in June because of our guest list all we wanted to invite was just close family and friends and not to mention we invited the gods from Olympus. You see what happened was we invited Hermes and I guess he thought that Luke was allowed to come.

"Percy did you invite Luke?" Annabeth had asked me twenty days before the wedding.

"No did you want him to come?"

"Well kind of, I was just wondering because I saw that he was on the guest list."

"If you want him to come, then you know that's fine with me."

*******

Wedding day is finally here. I got out of bed, got dressed and drove to the beach (we decided we wanted a beach wedding instead of being at a church). At about eleven that morning I was at the Palm Beach.

The wedding didn't start for another hour. So I thought that I would use the spare time to just review my vows to Annabeth.

*******

The time came and I was standing at the alter, almost bored out of my mind, when I saw Annabeth walking down the aisle. She looked like she did when I proposed to her. Of course the dress was long and white, but what was different about it was that it was straight down, it hugged at her curves, the straps were little spaghetti straps and it was another v- neck, she wore small diamond dangle earrings and a matching necklace, her hair was curled and pinned up along with two strands down the side of her face that were also curled. Once again she looked wonderful!!!

I could tell that with each step she took she wanted to run, but knew that she couldn't. She worked really hard not to roll her eyes has she walked slowly down the aisle(lets face it though if I had to walk slowly down an aisle I would have tried to roll my eyes too, and being ADHD wouldn't really help either of us) locked arm in arm with her dad.

When she had gotten to the alter we had locked eyes and started grinning. We were paying attention but, we just couldn't take our eyes off of each other.

"I, Percy Jackson take thee Annabeth Chase to be my wife." I said when it was my turn to say my vows. "I, Annabeth Chase take thee Percy Jackson to be my husband." She said when it was her turn.

"By the power invested by the gods I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Annabeth pressed against me a little hard, but we kissed for a short and kind of short time.


End file.
